Ally Dawson, always sweet
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Nice and cute Ally / Austin - romance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally Dawson, always sweet<strong>

**It's a normal day in school, 18 year old Ally Dawson has to pretend to be a bad girl for drama class, but she can't get it right.**

A boy named Rick play the boy who Ally has to act all rude to.

"So, just step away from the door or face me." says Ally, but she sound sweet and nice, not at all sassy and rude.

Austin feels really sad for poor Ally, but if he were to help her, she'd get an F on this assignment.

"Ally...try to have a little more strength in your voice, a bit more sharpness and edge. Sure, this is just pretend, but the purpose of this whole thing is to learn acting skills." says Mrs Devon, the drama teacher.

"Please, I'm not a bad girl..." says Ally. "I can't be all rude, cause I'm a sweetie."

"You're smart, Ally. We all know you can act. Think about what Annaley Gold sounds like." says Mrs Devon.

Annaley Gold herself is in the room and she doesn't like that their teacher use her as an example of what a bad girl is, cause Annaley thinks that she is sweet, even though she is a total bitch.

"Hmm...let me see, like Annaley Gold, okay...me can do this." thinks Ally.

Ally look at her script and reads her line "So, just step away from the door or face me." and this time Ally's voice sounds a bit more like a bad girl.

"No, don't kick my butt. NO!" screams Rick all weird.

"Rick, you sound like you're an airhead." says Mrs Devon.

"I was supposed to act." says Rick.

"Yes, but not like a maniac. Let's try again." says Mrs Devon. "Ally...read your line."

"So, just step away from the door or face me." says Ally.

"No, don't kick my butt. No!" says Rick.

"You do understand that I'm cool and you're not so move unless you wanna have a punch in the face, loser." says Ally.

Austin is surprised that Ally sound so realistic as a bad girl. She probably use Annaley Gold as a reference when she act the role of a bad girl.

"Me no loser..." says Rick.

"You are the loser. Eat crap!" says Ally.

Ally throw in some extra acting by doing a sassy erotic hair-flip just like Annaley does when she is being rude to people.

"Okay...well done. Ally. Rick. You both get an A." says Mrs Devon.

"Yay!" says Ally.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be such a damn girl." says a boy named Michael.

"I can be as much of a girl as I wanna be." says Ally with confidence.

"Uh, yeah...sure." says Michael, very surprised to hear Ally talk back like that.

"Are you gonna punch him in the face, Ally?" says Julie Ravenhood, a nice girl.

"No. That's not a good thing to do. I'm way too sweet for that." says Ally.

Later that day after school.

"Ally D, I'm really impressed of how you weren't afraid of Michael Trevor today." says Austin.

"I used some of the 'bad girl power' from the assignment to keep myself a bit more sassy." says Ally. "Of course I transformed the bad into good, cause I'm always a sweet girl."

"Yes and I want you to be sweet. The Ally D I fell in love with was sweet and I don't want her to change. I love her just the way she is." says Austin.

"So sweet. Like total awww! You're such a nice boyfriend. Me feel safe and happy with you, Austin." says Ally.

"I'm here for you, Ally D." says Austin.

"Austin, I love you so much. You always take care of me." says Ally.

"Yes, cause you're my sweet girlfriend and I love you." says Austin.

"Keep me safe and protect me from danger." says Ally.

"I will, girlie." says Austin.

"Awwww!" says Ally.

"You look so cute when you say awww." says Austin.

"Yup! Because I'm a cute girl." says Ally with a sweet friendly smile.

"Can I get you some ice cream?" says Austin.

"Yup! Fruity Mint Swirl, please." says Ally.

Austin goes to the kitchen and soon return with ice cream for himself and Ally.

"Mmmm, yummy! Fruity Mint Swirl is so totally my absolute favorite ice cream ever." says Ally.

"That's never gonna change, is it?" says Austin.

"No. Never." says Ally as she giggle a bit.

Austin thinks Ally look so cute when she eat Fruity Mint Swirl.

"How did it taste?" says Austin.

"Nice. So yummy in the Ally-tummy." says Ally with her childish voice.

"Cute." says Austin.

"Super-cute." says Ally.

"Ally D, you're so sweet." says Austin as he gives Ally a kiss.

"Awww, thanks!" says Ally with a huge bright smile.

"I could never love another girl, only you and none other." says Austin.

"Yay! So sweet and romantic. Ally love." says Ally.

"You're such a total girlie, but I like that. It's an important part of your personality." says Austin.

"It sure is. Me will always be a girlie, in one way or another." says Ally.

"That's very nice, Ally." says Austin.

"I think so too. I love to be sweet." says Ally.

Austin just smile, cause he really love Ally so much and he knows that she love him so much too and that makes him very happy.

"Austin, am I your dream girl...?" says Ally.

"Yeah you are, Ally D." says Austin.

"Really? Awww! So sweet." says Ally.

"Really. You are totally my dream girl." says Austin.

"I'm adorable?" says Ally.

"Of course. Totally adorable, my sweet Ally D." says Austin.

"You make me happy. I wanna be as cute as possible for you." says Ally.

"I know. Ally...you're a very sweet adorable girlie." says Austin.

"Yup! So true. I'm a girlie." says Ally.

"So, what you wanna do now?" says Austin.

"Not sure. Perhaps we could watch a movie or go for a walk on the beach." says Ally.

"A movie sounds good. Let's see which movie we'll watch." says Austin.

"I feel like watching a horror movie tonight." says Ally with a sweet smile.

"Okay." says Austin.

"I love horror movies, cause then you can hug me when we get to the most scary scenes." says Ally.

"Ohhh, so that is why the Ally-Cat wanna watch a horror movie, huh?" says Austin.

"Yup! Ally admit it. That's why alright." says Ally as she blush a little.

"I think that's okay, cause I love to hug you." says Austin.

"Awwww...so cute." says Ally.

Ally is a girl who'll always be sweet and nice and she is very happy that her awesome boyfriend Austin really love her to be that way.

**The End.**


End file.
